


【幕后之王】殊途 十三

by gonewithwind



Category: Chinese story淳于乔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonewithwind/pseuds/gonewithwind
Summary: 许天泽X淳于乔





	【幕后之王】殊途 十三

**Author's Note:**

> 泽淳，吃鱼

许天泽这个样子，淳于乔再迟钝也明白即将要发生什么事情了。

在职场上他是说一不二，雷厉风行的王牌制作人。向来只有他给人家脸色看的时候。可今天，此刻，看着天泽狼一般的眼神，他慌得不知所措。天泽的心意已经明白得不能再明白了，可是自己。。。。。。

“天。嗯。。天泽，你。。你听我说！” 淳于乔手忙脚乱的想让扒拉在他身上，一阵猛亲的人停下来，可是高烧还没褪干净的身体却是无法抗拒来人的蛮力。许天泽抱住床上的乔，激动得浑身冒汗。乔的皮肤好细腻啊！稍微吸一口就是朵朵红梅。

“我真的不是同性恋！” 淳于乔急得喊了出来。许天泽顿了一下，居高临下的看着这条由在网中挣扎的鱼，“那又怎么样？感情不分男女，我喜欢你！”

“停。。下！天泽，你应该找个女朋友，以后会要有孩子，不要在这胡闹了！唔！” 

真是烦！许天泽看着淳于乔那不停教育他的嘴，实在忍不住一把压了上去，“”亲爱的，你的嘴应该是用来接吻的。

也许是到了美国，许天泽的胆子大了很多。淳于乔或许没有过这样的经验，可许天泽毕竟是在这边混过七八年的人，被美国开放的性观念熏陶得明明白白，经验自然比淳于乔丰富不少。在床上，他多得是办法让人说不出话来。

“嗯，唔。。。。唔。。啊！” 淳于乔的唇被吸得生疼，只要他试图张嘴说话，对方的舌头就会灵巧的攻进来，细细的舔弄着口腔里的每处角落。胸前的乳头也被时不时的揉拧。捏起，再碾压，一股异样的感觉自尾椎骨那升腾起来，烧得他头昏脑胀。

许天泽找了个机会把淳于乔身上仅有的睡裤和内裤一起扯了。淳于乔的脸瞬间红到了脖颈，这样赤裸得暴露在一个男人面前，他紧张得马上把身体蜷了起来。许天泽趴在他后方，双手从后搂抱住淳于乔，不停的亲吻这人的耳朵，还时不时模仿交配的动作用舌头抽插他的耳孔。

淳于乔被舔弄得完全失了分寸。浑身的皮肤仿佛通了电般敏感。在性事上，他历来内敛，平时工作忙，生理需求大多是被忽略的。现如今遇见许天泽这样蛮不讲理的性冲动，他根本毫无对策。胸前两点已被许天泽又揉捏得肿胀，危颤颤得有点风吹过都能挺立起来。敏感的耳廓也被温润包裹，呼吸间的热气烫得他灵魂似乎都在颤抖。身下那根也慢慢起来了。他所能坚持的最后倔强依旧不过是继续蜷起身体，咬紧了自己的下唇。

许天泽空出一只手摸到了淳于乔的身下。那个隐秘的小穴好像并不欢迎他的到来。伸进去一根手指都被夹得好紧。他努力的想放进去第二根手指，却发现身下的人整个身体都抖得厉害。淳于乔对这种事情是感觉陌生和害怕的。他无法应对这羞耻而又尖锐的疼痛，紧张得胃都开始不舒服了。

“不要，天。。天泽，不要” 淳于把手放在怀里抱得紧紧的，虚弱的挣扎声不断的泄出来。

许天泽已经硬得不行了，他满头汗水得看着身下紧张得快要失神的人，心中煎熬：这辈子估计就栽在他淳于乔手上了吧！我都这样了，居然还是怕他受伤害！许天泽的眼眶被浑身蒸腾的情欲熏得通红。他咬了咬牙，强迫身下的人翻过身子，扯开了他的大腿。不等淳于乔反应过来，那根颤悠悠翘起的东西就被许天泽抓在了手里，合着他自己那根怒涨的阳具一起上下撸动起来。两具火热的物事在一个手掌的包围下纠缠在了一起。躺平的淳于乔被这样的刺激弄得轻摆腰身，男人的欲望一上来简直就是破牢的魔鬼，他在天堂和地狱间来回，时不时被自己双腿大开的模样羞耻得得神魂离体。

终于，刹那芳华！淳于乔有些生涩的身体经受不住这样强烈的刺激，精液高高喷出，腹部的肌肉一阵抖动，从下身扩散出来的快感使得他整个身体都绷得像把弓，“啊，啊！啊！。。。。” 尖尖下巴向上仰起，略微嘶哑的喊声就如最后的春药般使许天泽也跟着射了出来。

过度的羞耻和快感使得躺在那的淳于乔的眼中水光盈盈，还在高潮余韵中没有回到现实的脸俊秀脆弱得让人受不了。许天泽喘着粗气搂住他，一寸一寸的吻着。这条鱼在他心里是多么珍贵的存在，许天泽已经毫无疑问，死心塌地都承认了。对心爱之人暴风般的占有欲席卷了他内心的每个角落。如果以后这条鱼跑了，许天泽不禁自嘲的笑笑：自己就基本要残了吧。

大被同眠，淳于乔被人搂着安稳得睡了一夜。时差好像都被这样极度的身心疲倦改了过来。当他睁开眼睛，发现天色大亮，久违的阳光从窗帘的细缝中流泄一地。还有隐约的海浪声“哗哗”的传来，身体感觉轻松，而心灵竟然如此平静。一只手不安分的玩着他的下巴，惺忪朦胧的声音自身后传来：“乔，我每天都要这样抱着你醒来。”


End file.
